


More Than Friends...

by OmiOmiHubando



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Pride, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmiOmiHubando/pseuds/OmiOmiHubando
Summary: Atsumu and Oikawa have been friends for as long as they an remember. Iwaizumi and Sakusa, even with their dick attitude, are overly obsessed with the two. They never show it, but have been with them forever.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 45





	1. Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gay_weeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_weeb/gifts).



It was another normal day for Atsumu and Oikawa. Wake up, do their morning routine, school, and meet up. “Tooru-kun!” Atsumu waved, as he ran and hugged Oikawa. “Tsumu-Chan!” They hugged “Where are we going today?” Atsumu asked as they sat on the nearest bench.

Meanwhile, behind the bush across the street from them, was two, overly obsessed, aces of two different teams. “They’re too close together” one certain germaphobe said “They’re just friends,right? Plus they can never escape our love” the other, strong muscular ace, said.

“Look, they’re going. We should follow” they quietly followed them from the bushes, hiding behind trees occasionally. The two boys, Atsumu and Oikawa, were walking to the nearest café, which just so happens to have three other idiotic captains.

“Oikawa! Atsumu! Good to see you again” one very familiar rooster said. “Kuroo-Chan! Bokuto-Chan! Teru-kun!” Oikawa said as they got closer. They greeted each other before going inside the café, Deadly Sweet Maid Café.

The two aces saw this and growled. “They are taking my Atsu” Sakusa growled, fighting the urge to barge in there and pull out a knife. “I will kill them if they take my Tooru” Iwaizumi said, crushing a nearby stick.

In the café, the five were talking as they waited for their orders. “So, about your not so secret lovers, what has happened since the last we’ve talked?” Kuroo asked. “Omi has been doing the same thing he always done, though he has been acting more, I don’t know, clingy?” Atsumu said, pouting at first. “How so?” Terushima asked “Ever since I hung out it’s you guys last, he kept coming over and saying ‘hi’ first, which is very unusual for him. He’s also been asking for a lot of things from me and hugging me when girls or someone talks to me” he explained.

“He seems like he’s jealous, he just refuses to say, maybe?” Bokuto suggested “What about you Oikawa?” They turned to said captain “Iwa-Chan has been doing the same as Sakusa-San, minus the germaphobia things” he said “The team thinks it’s something he read, or something someone told him. I’ve asked him and he just says it’s how he always acts” Oikawa shrugged.

They finished up at the café and decided to head to the arcade nearby. Lucky enough for Sakusa pand Iwaizumi, the arcade was surrounded by a glass wall. Iwaizumi pulled out his phone and saw that Oikawa had posted more pictures of Atsumu, Kuroo, Bokuto, Terushima, and him on all his social media accounts, along with the other people he had tagged.

“They are having way too much fun. We’re supposed to be the ones giving them that smile and that laugh” they had decided to go in closer. As soon as they did, the group came out. They immediately backed away as they saw them. They followed them as they saw them go to a nearby trail. The trail was quiet and barely anyone visited it.

“We could go on the walk, join them in front of them” Sakusa suggested. They agreed and ran ahead of them. They got on the trail, dusted themselves off, and walked the others direction. “Omi!” Atsumu said as he saw Sakusa “Iwa-Chan!” Oikawa also said as he saw Iwaizumi.

“Shittykawa, what are you doing with them?” Iwaizumi asked “We’re hanging out” Oikawa answered, giving Iwaizumi a hug. “What about you, Atsumu?” Sakusa asked “Hanging out” he tried to give Sakusa a hug p, but to his dismay Sakusa kept his act up and stepped out of the way.

“Come with us!” Bokuto said “Yea! Have some fun!” Terushima said, slapping Iwaizumi’s back, careful not to get sprayed by Sakusa. “Fine” they rolled their eyes. They walked together, talking about volleyball, their team, each other, themselves, and occasionally fighting with each other.

Kuroo got a call on his phone. He answered it, stepping back from the group to hear. “How long is this trail?” Bokuto asked “It leads up to the Hykoyagi prefecture which is about an hour away now” Terushima said “We’ve been walking for half an hour so we should head back now” they nodded and went back “Bokuto” Kuroo said, stopping the group “Yeah?” He questioned “Akaashi said we have to get to his place and help him get Kenma to the car for his appointment” he nodded.

“We have to go now” Kuroo said “Alright, bye!” The two ran off ahead. “I got to go as well, Hana said the team was going to have dinner together” Terushima waved and ran off as well. “Wanna practice volleyball at the Itachiyama gym? It’s closer and in between Miyagi and Hyogo” Sakusa said, quickly winking at Iwaizumi “Why not?” They headed to Itachiyama.

When they got there, they went to go change in the changing room. Even if it wasn’t very visible or obvious, Iwaizumi and Sakusa were blushing as they saw Atsumu and Oikawa change. They quickly finished and headed to the gym. They set it up and practiced for quite some time.

When it was nearly time to go, Iwaizumi had called Oikawa to “talk” in private. That left Atsumu and Sakusa in the gym. It was an awkward silence since they have never been left alone together before. “Atsumu” Sakusa said, breaking the uncomfortable atmosphere around them. “What is it Omi?” he had finally looked at Sakusa.

“Wanna head over to my house, sometime?” he asked, unsure of what he was going to say ‘Is Omi asking me to his house!?’ ATsumu thought. They were both internally panicking, but it didn’t show. “Sure! Is it fine if we do it tomorrow?” Sakusa knew his parents were coming over from all the stalking, and they hated Atsumu for being gay but loved Osamu for everything.

“Why not? If you want you could spend the night tonight. I don’t mind. Plus I have a spare room you could use” He asked, this time stuttering at his words. “Sure…” Atsumu was very unsure if Sakusa really meant it or not.

Meanwhile, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were in the changing room, doors locked. (Cause you know what’s gonna go down, maybe?) “Iwa-chan, you needed something?” Oikawa was facing Iwaizumi’s back. In a quick second Oikawa was pinned to the wall, hands pinned above his head, and Iwaizumi’s lips harshly pressed against his.

Iwaizumi took advantage of his shocked state and slipped his tongue in, exploring the parts Oikawa’s ex could never. When Iwaizumi pulled away, a sting of saliva connecting to them, “You are mine and only mine” Iwaizumi growled “I don’t want to see you hanging out with anyone other than me more. You cannot say no to me, got it?” he said “Y-yes Iwa-chan”

“Good” they continued to make out in the changing rooms. Meanwhile in the gym, Sakusa and Atsumu were cleaning up and talking on how Atsumu was going to tell his brother on how to lie to his parents, since Osamu was the only one in the Miya’s, other than their grandparents, who loved him. “Why not tell your brother, to tell your parents, that you had to go to a week training camp for setters?” Sakusa suggested.

“That’s a good idea” they finished up and grabbed their bags which were in the gym. They walked to the changing room to see if they forgot anything. “Mmm~ Iwa-c-chan~” they heard through the door. “I think we have everything” they said and ran away.

They got to the Miya’s house, Atsumu went in to see a worried Osamu and a confused Suna.”What are you going to do?” Osamu asked, extremely worried about his brother. “I’m sleeping at Omi’s, he let me” he said “Also, tell mom and dad I went to a week long setters only training camp” Atsumu whispered to him. He nodded.

ATsumu went upstairs and grabbed what he needed for a few days. He went downstairs to see Osamu explaining to a now surprised and worried Suna. Suna saw Atsumu and apologized. “I’m sorry that had to happen to you” Suna cried “It’s fine Suna” ATsumu waved him off and quickly hugged him.

“You should get to Sakusa-san’s now” Suna said “Alright, bye guys!” Atsumu waved to them as he walked out and closed the door. Heading to Sakusa’s house on an empty bus was pretty awkward. Sakusa was fighting the urge to provoke Atsumu to stop hanging out with others, and he was fighting the urge to make out with him.

When they had finally got to Sakusa’s house, after a long and awkward trip, Atsumu went and put his things away. He noticed a little small door on the wall, kinda hidden by the plain same color wall. Atsumu ignored it, thinking it was for something else, and continued unpacking. He finished up and went downstairs.

He saw Sakusa in the kitchen making some dinner, hence it was nearly seven at night. “I’ll be in the living room” he said before he sat on the couch. He looked on his phone. He texted Oikawa, but got no response. They were still doing the deed.

With Oikawa and Iwaizumi, they were both at Iwaizumi’s apartment. Oikawa was a panting mess on Iwaizumi’s bed. “26 rounds seems enough” Iwaizumi said, slipping one of his shirts on.

“Cmon Tooru, let’s get you in the bath” Iwaizumi picked Oikawa up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom. He set Oikawa in the bath and cleaned him up for him. After, he changed Oikawa and snuggled with him in bed.

“Your mine. Got that Tooru? No one but me is aloud to touch you” Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa “I got it Iwa-Chan” Oikawa chuckled. They fell asleep not too long after.

Back with Sakusa and Atsumu, they had finished eating dinner. They were now watching a movie in the living room. “Omi” Atsumu said, looking at Sakusa with the one question that has been on his mind. “Why have you been so, clingy? You’re usually never like that around me” Atsumu asked.

“Because” Sakusa sat up straight and looked Atsumu dead in the eye, taking off his mask and leaning closer to him. “I don’t like it when others are around you. You were mine from the very beginning, no one can ever take you away” Sakusa harshly placed a kiss on Atsumu’s lips. Atsumu kissed back, loving the feeling of his 2 year lover’s lips on his.

They pulled away, Atsumu was dazed. “You-you like me?” Atsumu asked, looking at Sakusa who was pulling Atsumu on his lap. “I don’t so much like than I do love you” Atsumu chuckled and cuddled into Atsumu. They cuddled on the couch and watched whatever movie came to mind.


	2. Normal day but with a lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a normal day for IwaOi and SakuAtsu only nothing toxic and when they are dating.

It was the next day. Sakusa and Atsumu were cuddling on the couch, on which they fell asleep while watching movies. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were also asleep. Atsumu slowly fluttered his eyes open. He woke up and saw Sakusa’s bare chest. He jumped and backed up from him. He accidentally fell off the floor, which caused Sakusa to wake up. “Tsumu?” Sakusa sat up straight and looked at the groaning Atsumu on the floor.

Sakusa got off the couch and helped Atsumu up. “Sorry for waking you up, Omi-Omi” Atsumu apologize “It’s fine. Are you okay?” Atsumu nodded “What do you want for breakfast?” Sakusa asked, as he walked to the kitchen. “Maybe some tamagoyaki?” he nodded and got the ingredients as Atsumu went to change.

Meanwhile, Iwaizumi was making breakfast as Oikawa was resting, fast asleep, in Iwaizumi’s bed. He soon woke up and headed downstairs to see Iwaizumi making pancakes. “Goodmorning Iwa-chan” Oikawa said as he wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist.

“Goodmorning Tooru” Iwaizumi said as he flipped a pancake. Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi’s neck, a place from a previous hickey Oikawa had given. “Tooru, I’m shirtless. Can you go get me a shirt?” Oikawa nodded and headed to Iwaizumi’s room. He pulled out a shirt from the closet and headed back downstairs.

“Here Iwa-Chan” Iwaizumi caught the shirt Oikawa threw him and slipped it on as Oikawa put the plates on the table. 

With Sakusa and Atsumu, they were sitting on the couch, looking through their phone or texting some random people. “Atsumu, what are you giggling about?” Sakusa asked as Atsumu giggled at his phone for the 10th time that morning. “Oh, I’m texting my friends from the other teams” Sakusa narrowed his eyes at him.

“Well stop texting them and come cuddle me” Sakusa looked away, pouting. “Aww~ My Omi is being extra cute today” Atsumu turned off his phone and crawled over to Sakusa. He sat on Sakusa’s lap, legs behind Sakusa, and hugged his chest. “Are you Jealous Omi?” Sakusa shook his head.

“Alright then. Can we go to my school now? I have practice in a few” Sakusa groaned and grumbled into Atsumu’s neck. “Fine” they got up and grabbed their gear then left. 

With Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Oikawa was on Iwaizumi’s back as Iwaizumi carried him around the park, since his knee started hurting. “I promised I’d meet up with Kunimi to help him with something, can we go to the meet up spot?” Iwaizumi groaned and nodded “Where is it?” Oikawa showed him the location and left.

“Why do you guys need to meet up anyways?” He asked as they turned a corner “He wants help on how to confess to Kindaichi” he nodded. They got to the meet up spot and spotted Kunimi sitting on a bench. “Kunimi my child!” Oikawa called out.

“Hello Oikawa-San, Iwaizumi-San” Kunimi got up “Let’s head to my place and talk” Kunimi said. He led the two of them to his house. They got in and sat on the couch.

Atsumu walked with Sakusa’s arm around his waist. “Omi, you can let go now” Atsumu said “Alright” Sakusa let go of Atsumu’s waist and they walked in the gym.

“Hey Atsumu- why is Sakusa here?” Kita asked as they all turned to him “No reason” they got ready, including Sakusa, and they started practice. “Samu! How long are our parents gonna be home?” Atsumu asked “About a week” Samu said “Till then he can stay at my house” Sakusa said, shocking Suna and Osamu next to them.

“Are you sure? It’s unlike a germaphobe, like you, to say or suggest that in general” Osamu asked “I’m fine as long as it’s Atsumu” Sakusa answered. Suna and Osamu looked at each other and smirked. “You sure you don’t like him?” Osamu asked “No, I’m pretty sure we started dating yesterday” they looked surprised.

(Over protective brother warning)

“You… What!?” Osamu screamed, causing the others to look at them. “He what?” the team, and coach, walked over to them. “So first, you start acting weird and volunteer to let Atsumu stay at your house for a week” Osamu starts. The whole of Inarizaki’s team, except Atsumu, Suna, and the mad Osamu, looked confused. “Next you just start-”

Osamu’s mouth was covered by Atsumu. “Shut yer trap, Samu!” Osmau forced Atsumu’s hands off his mouth. He pushed Atsumu behind him. Atsumu sighed and sweat dropped. “Then you start dating him!? I did not think you would do that!” the others stared at Sakusa.

“You are dating my son!?” Kita screamed “Kita, I’m not your son” Atsumu tried to say “Yes you are. Now. Sakusa fucking Kiyyomi!! You are dating Aran and I’s son!! I did not approve of this!” the entirety of the team started to yell at Sakusa.

Atsumu looked at Sakusa with a face of guilt. Sakusa saw this and started to get angry. Atsumu looked at Sakusa, who was motioning for him to come over. “Let’s go” Sakusa whispered to Atsumu. Atsumu nodded.

The two quickly got their bags and ran out the gym, leaving the school grounds and ran back to Sakusa’s house. When they got there, they were clearly out of breathe, but Atsumu was more out of breath. “S-s-sorry Omi! I’m so sorry!” Atsumu started to breathe heavily.

“A-Atsumu, it’s fine” Sakusa hugged Atsumu. “Atsumu, are you okay?” Sakusa looked down at Atsumu. Atsumu was shaking and crying. “Atsumu! Calm down.. It’s fine” Sakusa started to calm Atsumu who was starting to panic.

Atsumu started to remember his parents yelling at him. He saw how Osamu was treated when he told their parents he was gay. They accepted him. When he told them, they started yelling at him and shouting profanities at him.

Osamu told them to stop. They said they would, but when Osamu’s not around they would start abusing and yelling at Atsumu. This caused Atsumu to go into a state of depression, have a lot of anxiety, and have mental issues.

“Don’t get overwhelmed. They just care a lot about you” this was the thing Sakusa said that made Atsumu calm down. “Let’s get you a bath, shall we?” Atsumu nodded. Sakusa picked Atsumu up and went upstairs. He went to his room and set Atsumu on his bed. “Rest here for now, I’ll get the bath ready” Atsumu nodded and rolled over on his side and watched as Sakusa walked into the bathroom.

With Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Kunimi, they finished talking to Kunimi on how he was gonna confess to Kindaichi. “You should do it tomorrow” Iwaizumi said “Alright. Thanks you” Kunimi said “We’ll go and let you have time to prepare yourself” Oikawa said. Iwaizumi picked Oikawa up and walked out the door.

The two went to a park and sat on a bench. “Is this why you’ve been acting all jealous and clingy lately?” Oikawa asked Iwaizumi. “Y-yea” Iwaizumi said. Oikawa giggled. He cupped Iwiazumi’s cheeks and kissed one of them. “So cute Iwa-chan~” Iwaizumi scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Can we go get ice cream?” Iwaizumi secretly smiled at Oikawa. “Sure” Iwaizumi picked Oikawa up and walked to the nearest ice cream parlor. They walked in and spotted Matsun and Maki. “Hey guys!” Oikawa said. The the two turned to them and waved. Iwaizumi walked the two over there.

“Why are you on his back Oikawa? Did you two do the deed?” Matsun asked “What is wrong with your mind?” Iwaizumi looked at him like a disappointed parent. “But yes we did at the Itachiyama clubroom” Iwaizumi said “Why were you in Tokyo?” Maki asked “We met up at a trail there because Oikawa was hanging out with some other captains and the setter from Hyogo”

“Okay” Maki said “He’s also on my back because his bad knee started hurting” they nodded they sta at a table. Matsun and Iwaizumi went and ordered for them. “So Oikawa, you two finally together?” Oikawa shrugged “I guess” 

The two boys came back and gave their lover their flavor. “When did this happen?” Matsun asked “Yesterday” Oikawa said “Who were you even hanging out with?” Maki asked “Terushima, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Atsumu. We ran into Iwa-chan and Itachiyama’s ace, Sakusa Kiyoomi on the trail” Oikawa said.

(Back with SakuAtsu)

Atsumu finished his bath. He drained the tub, dried off, and changed into some sweats and Sakusa’s black tee. He walked out and flopped on top of Sakusa, who was reading a book. “I’m done Omi Omi!” ATsumu said. Sakusa set his book down on the nightstand and looked down at Atsumu. “Okay” Sakusa put his hands on Atsumu’s but, making him blush. He pulled Atsumu up and gave him a quick kiss.

“Can we bake something?” Atsumu tilted his head “What do you want to bake?’ Sakusa asked. Atsumu thought for a moment “Ice cream cookie cake?” Sakusa nodded “Let’s go to the store and get the ingredients first” Atsumu nodded. They got up and quickly changed into better attire. They got their shoes on.

“Wear a mask” Atsumu pouted but wore a black medical mask like Sakusa. Sakusa got his keys and they walked to the store. “What do we need?” Sakusa looked at Atsumu. Atsumu pulled up the recipe and recited the ingredients.

“Butter, brown sugar, sugar, eggs, vanilla, baking soda, salt, flour, semi-sweet chocolate chips, milk or dark chocolate chips, and ice cream” Atsumu said. Sakusa nodded. They went aisle to aisle collecting the ingredients needed. They finished and payed.

“Let’s go now” they left the store and headed home. They got home and put the ice cream in the freezer. They left the other ingredients on the island counter. They pulled up the recipe again on a separate electronic.

They made the cookie dough and shaped it into two giant cookies. They set the cookies in the already pre-heated oven and let it bake. “What should we do while we wait?” Atsumu asked “Make out” Sakusa said. Atsumu went wide eyed and turned to face Sakusa. Just as he did that Sakusa lifted him up on the counter.

Sakusa kissed Atsumu and he kissed back. They steadily continued to make out. For a few minutes they made out. The oven beeped and they broke the kiss. Sakusa went and put oven mitts on. He stopped the oven and took out the two cookie trays. Atsumu set two racks down and Sakusa set the trays on top.

“Now to let in cool for a few minutes” Atsumu said. While they waited they got out the ice cream and a cake holder. Atsumu put one mitt on and Sakusa put the other one on. Atsumu used a large spatula to pick the cookie up. He flipped the cookie over on the cake holder and took off the mitts and set the spatula down.

“How much ice cream did it say?” Sakusa asked “1.5 pints of ice cream” he nodded. Sakusa scooped some ice cream out on top of the cookie while Atsumu shaped it up and flat. They ended up going past 1.5 pints and used the whole thing. 

“You can put the other cookie on Omi” Sakusa nodded and used the spatula to put the cookie on top of the ice cream. Atsumu went and grabbed some whipped cream and nutella. “Really?” Atsumu nodded. Sakusa grabbed a frosting spreader and spread nutella on top of it and around it. After, Atsumu took the whipped cream and put some swirls around it.

“Your being extra with it” Sakusa said “Yep!” Atsumu set the whipped cream down and wiped his hands with a towel. Sakusa took the whipped cream and put some on Atsumu’s neck. “Omi!” Atsumu whined “Don’t worry, I’ll get it off” Sakusa licked away the whipped cream on his neck. Atsumu blushed.

“Omi! You pervert” Sakusa chuckled. He took the cover to the cake holder and covered it. He made some room in the freezer and set the cake in. “Let’s watch a movie now” they changed and sat on the couch. “What to watch” they flipped through the different movies till it landed on Beetlejuice. “Wanna watch it?” Atsumu nodded. 

The movie started and Atsumu cuddled up with Sakusa in a big weighed blanket.

(With IwaOi)

Oikawa fell asleep on the bed. Iwaizumi was still up doing some homework. Oikawa stirred in his sleep from the light glowing in the room. He woke up to Iwaizumi flipped a paper. “Iwa-chan? Why are you still up?” Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa.

“I’m finishing homework” he said “You can finish that tomorrow. Come to bed” he sleepily said “Alright” Iwaizumi turned off the lamp and slipped under the covers with Oikawa. He pulled Oikawa close to his chest and kissed his hair. “Goodnight Tooru” he said. He got no response and looked down to see him asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no where near finished and I update my stories slow

**Author's Note:**

> Unfinished story  
> I just started this yesterday


End file.
